


Against the Rules.

by BabyWithWings



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Abusive John Winchester, Aftercare, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Anal Sex, BDSM, Bisexual Dean, Bottom Dean, Cock Rings, Cock Tease, Consensual, Consent, Dead Mary Winchester, Declarations Of Love, Denial, Falling In Love, Gay Bashing, Gay Castiel, Gay Sex, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, Homosexuality, John Winchester Being an Asshole, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Mild Kink, Non-Penetrative Sex Toys, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, Protective Castiel, Protective Dean Winchester, Protective Sam Winchester, Protectiveness, Sex Toys, Sex Toys Under Clothing, Sexist, Sexist John Winchester, Sexist Language, Sexual Experimentation, Strip Tease, Teasing, Top Castiel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-04
Updated: 2016-09-04
Packaged: 2018-08-13 00:49:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7955674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyWithWings/pseuds/BabyWithWings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean knew this was against the rules. But Castiel was quite tempting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Dean Winchester is NOT "hot for teacher"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4741982) by [CopaceticBrainBox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CopaceticBrainBox/pseuds/CopaceticBrainBox). 



* * *

        "Dean Winchester, Football Quarterback, Once dated Head Cheerleader Heather Coy, Bisexual?" Charlie laughed, smiling.

         "Yes, now turn it down, Red!" He whisper yelled, looking around his bedroom as if the entire school was watching. His bedroom was filled with ACDC, Styx, the Rolling Stones, and Queen posters plastered on the walls, a dresser, an acoustic guitar, a full sized bed, pictures of him with his football friends and his little brother Sam and his mother who had passed away when he was young, and dirty clothes all over the floor.

        "Your Dad isn't even home," Charlie said, shaking her head. "Besides, I don't have much to judge! I'm all for the ladies, remember?" Dean looked at her, grinning as he rolled his eyes. 

        "Yea, I remember," He said. He pulled out his History textbook and they got started on homework. They had an agreement, Charlie would do their Math, she was good with numbers and technology, and Dean would do History, He was good as researching and loved reading. He would have a large library if his father wasn't a huge sexist dickhead, thinking that reading is for girls and men are meant to lift weights and play sports. What complete and utter bullshit. 

        Dean looked at the History book and read quickly, writing down his answers and notes for Charlie to copy. He had History done fairly quickly, religion was something he understood easily. God exists, angels are a blessing, demons are fucked up, and the Devil is king of fucked up. And you're super fucked if you go to Hell when you die. So don't be a jackass. He actually wanted to become a History Teache, even though his thoughts on religion is very bias. That, and he knew his father would say some shit like; "Men get into sports or Law Enforcement! Not some girly job like teaching!" Dean rolled his eyes. His father truly was a dickhead. If anyone was going to Hell, it was him.

        The two teens jumped when Charlie's phone went off, the Harry Potter theme blasting through the speakers. She picked up the phone and glanced at her phone.

       "Gotta go, Dean-o. My Fairy needs me," She said as she put her books away and handed Dean what she had written down on the paper for him. Dean couldn't help but smile at the nickname Charlie had given her girlfriend, Gilda Boltar. "Thanks for the help, by the way. And I'll keep an eye out for anyone who I think would be good for you." She said, sending him a smile as she walked out of his room, slinging her backpack over her shoulder. Dean listened carefully before he heard the door close and Charlie's car drive away. He let out a breath before laying down on his bed.

 

* * *

 That was three weeks ago, and when Charlie said she'd keep an eye out, she meant it. The first guy she pointed out was Benny Lafitte, to which he shut down immediately. Benny was a Lineman on the Football team, and Dean heard what he talked about - Boobs. Boobs and ass. Basically one of the straightest men he knew, besides his father. The next was a girl named Joanna Beth Harvelle, and he said no. Jo was basically his cousin for christ sake! Dean had pretty much given up on Charlie's attempts, even though she constantly pointed out people, and some were (admittedly) attractive, but they would never go for someone who wasn't explicitly straight or explicitly gay.

        That was three weeks ago, and when Charlie said she'd keep an eye out, she meant it. The first guy she pointed out was Benny Lafitte, to which he shut down immediately. Benny was a Lineman on the Football team, and Dean heard what he talked about - Boobs. Boobs and ass. Basically one of the straightest men he knew, besides his father. The next was a girl named Joanna Beth Harvelle, and he said no. Jo was basically his cousin for christ sake! Dean had pretty much given up on Charlie's attempts, even though she constantly pointed out people, and some were (admittedly) attractive, but they would never go for someone who wasn't explicitly straight or explicitly gay.

        Why do things always have to be one or the other? You have the color white, and the color black, and in between is white. You have Yes, you have no, and in between is maybe. But why can't you have Straight, Gay, and in between, Bisexual? That doesn't make you selfish, it doesn't make you more likely to cheat, it doesn't make you more open to threesomes, and it certainly doesn't mean you're confused. It just means you like boys, and you like girls too. And that isn't a bad thing.

        Dean was by his locker, trying to shove his backpack into it without causing a scene when Charlie slid over to him with a grin that said; 'You're gonna thank me _real_ soon'.

        "Well, Dean-o, You owe me big time." She said with a wide grin. Dean looked at her.

        "To my knowledge, Scarlet Johanson hasn't come out as lesbian, so-"

        "No, not that!" Charlie stage whispered, pursing her lips slightly before smiling again. "I have found you the love of your life!" Dean shushed her slightly, before raising an eyebrow.

        "This is your last chance, Charlene Bradbury. Who?" He asked quietly. She grinned and nodded over Dean's shoulder. Dean looked over and his eyes rested upon a boy he'd seen around school, maybe made eye contact with once. He couldn't help but see how blue his eyes were, how bright his smile was, and oh _Lord_ those arms! He thought about leaning into them after a long day at the auto shop, oh how nice and warm would he be in the winter when Kansas was cold and windy... He blushed deeply and shook his head. He hadn't even talked to this kid! Jesus Christ, how stupid could he get over a kid he hasn't even met? "His name's Castiel Novak, moved here from Oregon. He's the youngest of the Novak clan. Micheal is the oldest, you know him of course, as Mr. after-your-position. Then you've got Lucien, also known as Lucifer. Kind of a dick. Tolerateable, though. He's on the wrestling team. Then you've got Raphael, he's a jackass. Worse than Lucifer. He's on the debate team. Then we've got Gabriel, he's on the hockey team. Then there's Anna, their adopted sister. She's pretty cute. She's on the volleyball team and a total sweetheart. But Castiel is more your type. Rumor has it that Castiel has a rough side, even though he's the president of the bee club. He's a nice guy and very sweet, very smart, and very open-minded, _and,"_ She leaned in close to Dean's ear. "Gay." Dean swallowed. Wow. Castiel really was his type.

        "Wow- Okay, um-" He stared at Castiel nervously. "What do I do-"

        "Work it, boy!" Charlie said before pushing him into Castiel. Dean gasped at the force of her push and nearly knocked Castiel down, but grabbed his arms last second and pulled him back up.

        "I am so sorry, dude-," Dean said as he bent down to gather Castiel's books. He got back up and handed them to him. "I am really sorry." He said, fighting off a blush. _He smells like honey._ Shut up brain!

        "It's okay," Castiel said, sporting a confident smile that made Dean's knees weak. He gave a shy smile, and he saw Castiel raise a curious eyebrow. He swallowed. That. That was sexy. He stood straighter and nodded to him before turning on his heel and walking back towards Charlie and his locker. Charlie grinned.

        "Did you get the digits?" She asked. Dean blushed and shook his head before shoving his bag into his locker and locked it up, making his way towards the locker room for Football practice.

 

* * *

 

 

        "Sammy?" Dean asked nervously as he knocked on his younger brother's door.

        "Come in," Sam said. Dean opened the door and walked in. Sam was his younger brother and was aware of his bisexuality. If he trusted anyone, it was Sammy. There wasn't anything he wouldn't do for his little brother. If Sammy ever went on a killing spree, he'd help hide the bodies. Hell, he'd cover for Sam as his alibi, or even give himself up for the crime. Sammy was the only reason he was able to understand his sexuality.

        Sam had a much cleaner, neater room. His books were organized by author, his bed was made, his dirty clothes were in the bin and his desk and dresser were dusted and neat. Sam smiled at his older brother from his desk.

        "What's up?" He asked. Dean closed the door and sat on Sam's bed.

        "Castiel Novak." He said, unable to look at Sam's eyes.

        "Castiel Novak? The baby of the Novaks? Bee President?" He asked. Dean nodded.

        "Dammit Sam, I like him! And I know I like him, I can't go a damn second without thinking of his eyes." He said, blushing faintly. Sam chuckled.

        "Dean Winchester with a crush? This is new. Well, what do you want me to do?" He asked.

        "I don't know, what do you do when you like a girl?" He asked.

        "I talk to her. I get to know her. I ask for her number. Then I ask her out." He said. "But not all at once. Don't be too flirty, don't be too shy, don't be overbearing, but don't act like you don't care about how he feels. If Castiel likes you, he'll meet you half-way. From what I hear, he's a really nice dude and really loyal. But if I were you, I wouldn't just worry about getting Castiel's approval, but Michael and Lucifer and Gabriel and Anna's approval, too." Dean swallowed. Michael was a jerk who wanted his spot on the team! _But Castiel!_ But Football! _Castiel is damn well more important and you know it, dipshit._ Dean sighed softly and nodded.

       "I should be getting advice on dating from Dad." He said

       "Oh come on, It wasn't _that_ bad of advice-"

       "No, no... I mean I wish I could get advice from Dad. I wish he had the capacity to understand what I am... Who I am." He said, looking into Sam's eyes. "Because half the time, I don't know what the hell I am. I wish Dad understood... the insufferable bastard." Sam sighed softly.

       "I know," Sam said. "You've got balls to go after a Novak. They are mostly proud of Castiel. Well, his Dad and Gabriel and Anna are. And Castiel doesn't really give a shit about what anyone else says. If you go after Castiel, Be ready to be known. Castiel is one hell of a guy, are you sure you want to be with him?" Dean stared at the wall in thought.

       "Yea," He said. "I do."


	2. Chapter 2

        The following day, Dean supposed he should start with Gabriel. He seemed like an alright dude, well, putting aside the Hockey vs. Football prank war that had been going on for weeks now. But, it was important to him that he got permission before asking out Castiel, and he thought 'No better way than to ask the big brother right?'. And so, true to his thoughts, he drove to the community ice rink right after school to go meet with Gabriel. He saw a white 'Novak' on the back of a jersey that also read '45', but his vision was blocked by the Hockey coach.

        "We don't do pranks on practice days, son, so whatever you've got planned, call it off or you're getting detention for a week." He had snapped harshly. Dean swallowed slightly at the tone. It almost reminded him of his father.

        "Wasn't planning on nothin', sir," He said honestly. "I was hoping to talk with Novak if he's got the chance, sir." The coach eyed him suspiciously before nodded and turning towards the group of teens out on the ice.

        "Novak! You've got a visitor." He yelled. Dean watched him walk away, and approached the side of the rink as the older Novak skated towards him.

        "Winchester?" Gabriel spat, coldly. "The hell do you want?"

        "I came to ask you a question," Dean said, calmly. Gabriel looked at him intensely for a moment before smiling and laughing a laugh that filled the room and almost broke the tension. Almost.

        "Oh _Deanybear,_ of course, I'll go to prom with you!" Dean narrowed his eyes and clenched his fists.

        "Shut your piehole, Jackass-" He growled before cutting himself off and taking a breath. "I'm sorry. I didn't come here to fight with you. Or, at least I hope it doesn't escalate into one." That got Gabriel's attention.

        "What did you come here for, Dean?" He said more gently as he leaned against the side of the rink. Dean looked at him with shy eyes, something that damn well nearly knocked Gabriel flat on his ass. Dean was never shy. Dean Winchester was... Well, there is no way to describe his openness.

        "Gabriel... Mr. Novak," He said, trying to sound more respectful. "I want to ask your permission before asking Castiel out on a date." Gabriel was confused. And angry. Everyone knew what happened when Dean Winchester took someone out on a date. 

        "You stay the hell away from my brother," He said sharply. "If you think I'm just gonna let you hump and dump my baby bro, you got another thing coming. And since when are you into guys? Is this some sick joke to you?" Dean recoiled slightly as Gabriel breathed heavily.

        "No, never," Dean said quietly. Gabriel raised an eyebrow. "I want to take him out on a date. A real, proper date. Candles and shit. You know, the romantic stuff I'm not good at, but I'm willing to try. Just because I don't talk about it doesn't mean I can't be attracted to boys, too." Gabriel began to calm down once he saw that Dean was being honest, and really actually trying to get his approval. And that his sexuality was a very sensitive topic.

        "No humping?" He asked.

        "None. No humping in any way, shape, or form." Dean promised. Gabriel smiled.

        "You have my blessing," He said, and Dean gave him a small, but relieved smile. "And his favorite candy is Werther's original, by the way." Dean nodded.

        "Noted. Thank you, Gabriel."

        Gabriel gave him a grin and patted his shoulder in a friendly matter.

        "If you ever need anyone to talk to, I know a thing or two." He said. Dean smiled and nodded. They departed, Dean feeling much better, and just before he left, he heard Gabriel. "Dean!" Dean turned around. Gabriel smiled. "Call me Gabe." Dean smiled and gave him a thumbs up before walking out, smiling wide.

 

* * *

 

        Dean had hoped that the next time he saw Castiel, he'd be a little more confident. But no, he was still breathless and his heart still pounded in the confines of his chest, even if Castiel had just passed him by and waved to him slightly. _Oh, good god, this man was going to kill him. And he was going to enjoy it._ Isn't that some sort of Harry Potter reference? _Whatever._ Dean shook his head. He wanted this to happen... He needed to ask him out. He needed to ask him out soon. His feet did the work as his brain told him he got permission from Gabriel, and all he needed to do was ask him out! But he forgot how to speak when he tapped Castiel on the shoulder, and those blue eyes made him freeze.

        "U-Uh- H-H-Hi." He said. Cas smiled at him. That damn _smile!_

        "Did you need something?" He asked so sweetly. _So sweet... So kind..._

        "U-Uh, yes. Well, if you say yes, that is," He babbled. Cas raised that eyebrow and Dean's mouth was suddenly very dry. _That sexy eyebrow quirk!_ "I want to take you out on a date. And I know what people say about me when I ask people out on dates, but I think you're really nice and I like you a lot and I'd like to spend more time with you.... if you're okay with that." Dean blurted out, suddenly going red. He sounded stupid. Cas stared out him for a moment and Dean just fucking knew he looked like a damn seventh grader just discovering masturbation. But then, Cas smile wider, blushing faintly.

        "I'd love to go on a date with you," He said. "How does Saturday at 7:30 sound?" He asked. Dean let out a small breath of relief. He smiled.

        "That sounds great. I'll pick you up." He said, a bit less nervously. Cas pulled out a pen and took Dean's hand, writing his phone number down on his palm. _His hand is so warm. He smells like honey. His handwriting is cute... I sound like a friggin' teenage_ girl. Cas smiled and pocketed the pen before lightly squeezing Dean's hand and walking away, leaving Dean breathless once again. _Damn._ _  
_

 

* * *

 

 

        It was Friday, and Dean was busting his ass to find at least one more Novak to ask for permission. He had passed Cas once or twice, always looking at him and waving, always those blue eyes knocking him into whispers and stunning him when they sparkled. But although Cas was making him swoon, he was looking for Anna. He asked Charlie where she might be, and she said her locker. Dean asked around a bit, and with some great difficulty, he found Anna. Well, Anna found him. She stormed up to him, her red-ginger hair pulled up into a messy high bun. She was wearing a black volleyball v-neck from her sophomore year that she had turned into a crop top and black high-waisted shorts with maroon high tops. And she was pissed.

         "Look, Winchester, you aren't gonna get with me! Under-fucking-stood?" She spat in his face, pointing at his chest. Dean went wide eyed as he gently pulled her aside, hoping that Cas wasn't around to hear that. 

         "I wasn't going to ask you out," Dean said. Anna faltered slightly, listening. "I wanted to ask your permission... well, It's sort of too late, but I needed to know that you're okay with me asking out Castiel. I know what people think when I ask them out, but I have no intention of having sex with him. I just want to take him to a movie, then get some food after, and drop him off back at his house, and that's it." Anna looked at him skeptically.

         "Why?" She asked an eyebrow quirked in suspicion. Of all the things he had thought of, he never thought she'd say that. Then again, he didn't think she'd say under-fucking-stood either.

         "Well, his eyes," Dean said honestly. "And I don't have some weird fetish, It's just... his eyes make it seem like God took the sky and put it into his eyes. I've never seen a blue like that before, and it makes me breathless when I see him because his eyes are so soothing and the blue goes perfectly with his smile, welcoming, and tension-breaking... Every time I think about him my heart beats faster than I thought physically possible, and he makes me anxious. Not the bad anxious, the good anxious. Like..." He smiled for a moment out of nostalgia. There was only one time he had that sort of anxiety. "Like when you're little brother is born and you waiting to hold him for the first time. And when you do, you lookat him, and smile. You promise that nothing bad would ever happen to him. And you don't ever let him go again." Anna was giving him this knowing smile. He straightened up and recomposed himself. "So, uh... yea."

         "Just remember that I'll break your neck if you hurt him." She said before walking away. Dean watched her leave, and he smiled to himself. Another yes. Then he swallowed. _Don't fuck up, Winchester. Don't fuck up._


	3. Chapter 3

 

        When the day rolled around, and Dean was to pick up Cas at his house, he wore a clean black fitted t-shirt, an unbuttoned gray and black plaid shirt, jeans that were ironed and had no holes in them, and a light brown coat. He put on unscuffed dark brown books, brushed his teeth, put on cologne, and combed his hair. After one last look in the mirror, and the okay from Sammy, he grabbed the keys to his impala and left, his heart beating fast. He kept an eye on the time, and when he pulled up to Cas' house, he was early. About 5 minutes early. He mustered up all his strength after 4 minutes and got out of the car, walking to the door and knocking on the door three times. The door was pulled open not 5 seconds later, and it was Gabriel. He looked at the time, then grinned at Dean.

        "Right on time, Deanybear." He said. Dean rolled his eyes at the name but smiled nonetheless. "Castiel! Your date had arrived!" Gabe called.

        "Coming!" He heard Cas say.

        "So, Winchester's taking my brother out?" He heard a familiar voice sneer. He sighed. Michael. "I didn't know that you were a fag."

        "Michael, don't," Gabe said sharply. Dean smiled grimly at Michael.

        "I would correct you, but I'm not sure you can comprehend what I am, with your simple minded ignorance," Dean said.

        "I know exactly what you are, fag. You're a slut. You're a slut, and you're blasphemous." Michael spat.

        "Enough!" Gabriel said, pushing Michael away. Dean gave Gabriel a look of appreciation before Castiel came down the stairs, smiling at Dean with those gorgeous eyes and that award-winning smile.

        "Hey Dean," He said as he walked down, giving a subtle glare in Michael's direction, and walked out to meet him. Dean gave him a smile, mustering up as much confidence as possible and willing himself not to stutter.

        "Hey Cas," He said. Castiel smiled and Dean awkwardly offered his arm, and Castiel took it as he heard the door close behind them. They walked to the car and Dean opened the door for Castiel, and Cas thanked him as he got in. Dean got into the driver's seat and turned on the car, denying the instinct to rev the motor in an attempt to impress his date. Dean then felt a hand on his, and he looked to Cas. He had a gentle smile with brilliant sky eyes, and Dean instantly calmed.

        "I'm not gonna bite," Cas chuckled. Dean gave a smile and looked away slightly.

        "It's just, uh, I'm not exactly... Exclusive... Or experienced, and I don't want to... I don't... I guess I disappoint you? I was raised in a traditionally minded household," He said quietly. "And I am more nervous than Kris when Kaitlyn got a sex change," He chuckled, trying to lighten the mood.

         "You don't have to be nervous. Asking me out when you were raised not to... That's brave," He murmured, reaching out to run his fingers through the side of his hair, and Dean leaned into the touch slightly. Cas smiled. "I didn't think it was possible to be that nervous." Dean laughed softly, and he grinned at Cas. "Ready?"

         "Ready," Dean confirmed. And he drove off, one hand on the wheel, and one hand holding Cas'. 

         Dean had driven up to this place called Honeymee. The place looked very hipster, and he nearly groaned at the sight of seeing it, but Sammy had told him they sell Honey with their ice cream. Cas was noticeably excited, and all of Dean's initial disgust went away. He got out of the car and opened the door for Cas, then offered his hand. Cas took it with a grin, and Dean closed the door as Cas moved far enough away from it. They walked into the parlour.

         The place was small, obviously being new to the marketplace. It had pure white walls and one large wooden table on one side, and three small tables on the other, with a bar at the window. There was a mirrored wall, making the place seem less cramped than it was. The names on the menu were weird, and there wasn't much to choose from, but Cas seemed to already know what he wanted. Dean noticed they were selling beeswax in the shape of a hexagon, then turned to Cas.

         "Do you want one?" He asked, nodding toward the beeswax. Cas smiled.

         "You don't have to," Cas said softly. "Besides, this hardly seems like your style." Dean shrugged.

         "Never been here before. I'm willing to look past the whole basic look for ice cream... But if we have a next time, I'm definitely taking you out for pie." He hummed in content at the thought. _Mmm, pie._ Cas smiled and squeezed his hand, pulling Dean out of his Pie-induced high. He noticed they were at the front of the line, and Cas saved him from stuttering like a nervous 12 year old by going first.

         "I'll have a Sweetie with a Honeycomb chip, and he will have a Dear Chocolate." Cas looked to him for approval of his choice. Dean noded, trusting his judgement. _Chocolate's in the title, just how bad could it be?_

         The answer? Not at all. Dean was surprised, especially after Cas had explained to him that the only ice cream they served was milk ice cream and people only came for the toppings, that the ice cream was actually sweet. Cas chuckled as he watched Dean eat it in astonishment, then reached out and wiped off some of the chocolate sauce that had collected at the side of Dean's mouth. Dean blushed faintly as Cas sucked the chocolate sauce off quickly. It was a motion that took less that a second, and it was very casual, but Dean's dirty mind had twisted it into something else. Mentally slapping himself, he remembered that he was here to spend time with Cas and get to know him, not to get laid. _Although I will definitely remember that later._

         When the two teens had finished with their ice cream, Dean led him back to the car. Night was beginning to fall.

         "Hey Cas," He said as they were driving out of the parking lot. "I want to take you to this field... its a bit further out, but it's really nice at night."

         "Alright," Cas said, trust in his voice. Dean smiled as he slipped his hand back into Cas'. Cas trusted him more than most people, the exception being Sammy. For all Cas knew, he could be leading him to his death or his violation, but no, that's not what Dean wanted to do. There was this lone road that went through this field, just before you reached the mountains, that had been blocked off because of this earthquake that happened a few years back. He smiled as he saw the stars light up in the night sky, and the moon begin to rise. once he reached a good spot, he pulled over and opened the door, stepping out into the warm night air. It was dusty and dry, but quiet, away from the city. Cas had done the same, and dean pulled out a blanket from the trunk before laying it over the hood and laying down on it. Normally he wouldn't even let Sam lay on his precious Baby, but Dean felt like he needed to prove that he could not be a sleeze... even though Cas didn't think he was a sleeze.

         Cas laid beside him, holding his hand once again. Dean let his head rest on Cas' shoulder, who rested his head on Dean's in return.

         "Tell me more about you," Cas said softly, after a few moments of star-gazing. "I would love to leanr about who you really are, not what the rumors say." Dean gave a slight smile, but complied.

         "There's not much to know, I guess," He said. "My favorite color is blue, I'm an Aquarius, I play guitar, I live with my Dad, John, and Brother, Sam."

         "What about your mom?" Cas inquired. Dean was quiet for a moment.

         "My mom died when I was four," He murmured, looking at the road. "Our house burnt down, and we lived out of our car for a while. We eventually moved into the house we're in now, but it's not the same without mom. Sammy didn't know her. When we were young... He asked me who the lady in all the pictures were. Mother's day was a pain in the ass. And her birthday. And Christmas, and Valentine's day... Everyday was a pain in the ass. Everyday _is_ a pain in the ass. My Dad didn't want any reminders of my mom being there, so he refused to let me learn how to cook, or let me start up a library... Hell, if I ever even mentioned to him about wanting to be a History teacher... He'd kick my ass to actual Lebanon. He's a sexist, homophobi c bastard." He didn't know he was crying until Cas tilted his head up and wiped them. Dean looked away. "I'm sorry."

         "Don't be," Cas said. "And I think there is much more to you than you give yourself credit for. You're the star quater back, You've got great friends, you love your brother... Tell, me, what's something you want to do? Something that your Dad won't let you do?" Dean looked back at him.

         "I don't know... Take a drawing class, maybe?" He said. A smiled curved Cas' mouth.

         "Then we can take one together." Dean's eyes widened slightly, suddenly thinking of the wrath that his father would give not only him, but Cas if he ever found out.

         "I can't ask you to do that, Cas-"

         "You aren't asking... I am." Dean bit his lip.

         "...Okay."

 

         The rest of the evening consisted of them talking about their family and friends and favorites, watching the sky. Cas had been pointing out constellations in the moments when they went quiet, the radio playing quietly in the background. Out here, no one else existed. Just him and Cas. But when the time came for Cas to go home, Dean dropped him off and walked him up to the door. Cas hugged him, thanking him for the night, and that he would look for a drawing class they could take. Dean's stomach twisted in anxiety, but agreed, and Cas walked into his house. Dean got into his car and left.

         He drove around for a bit before going home, just thinking. Cas seemed like a genuinely nice guy, not to mention how kind and cool he was... But Dean couldn't help but feel like he had trusted Cas too easily.... No. Ever wouldn't be like his Dad. He wouldn't push Cas away because he was afraid of his feelings. _Dammit..._ He thought to himself. _How is Cas so much more better at understanding himself than he is?_ With a sigh, Dean began to really think about Cas. How warm he was when he lay next to him on the hood. How considerate hew was when he told Cas about his Mom... Spending more time with Cas on a regular basis (Such as a drawing class) might just be worth the risk. And if his father tried to hurt Cas... He would have to go through Dean first.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honeymee is an actual place! I do not own it, nor do I have association with it (excluding being a happy customer). 
> 
> Honeymee Official Website: http://www.honeymee.com/
> 
> Comments, Kudos, and Bookmarks are so very appreciated! I'm sorry I left you guys hanging there, school is kicking my ass.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Cas go to their first Art class. Dean is confronted by Michael.

 

         Two weeks had passed since Dean took Cas out on that date. They would eat lunch together, and Cas never pushed Dean to make their relationship more public. He was happy to enjoy those moments with Dean in private. Everyone noticed that Dean had stopped flirting with the girls, and they began to rumor about two things - Either Dean was gay, or Dean was taken. Dean never confirmed nor denied either statements, although watching the girls glare at each other as if they had stolen something precious was funny to watch. Cas thought it was funny, too, so it was okay for Dean to look.

         On Friday, two Novaks approached Dean at his locker. The first was Cas.

         "Hey," He said, smiling. Dean smiled as he took out his letterman jacket. "So I found our art class. It's a bit further away, so no one we know should run into us. All the drawing classes were taken, but I did get us into ceramics. And it doesn't clash with your football schedule." Dean smiled and fist-bumped him (their way of showing affection in public).

         "Sounds like fun. When is it?" He asked, pulling it on.

         "Tomorrow at 3:00."

         "I'll pick you up."

         "Sounds like a plan." Cas gave him another one of those mind-fogging smiles and discreetly winked before fist-bumping him and walking down the hall to his own locker. Dean prided himself in his and Cas' relationship; he hadn't moved too fast or been too straight forward. The relationship loosely held a dominant and a submissive figure, but not based on sex, but based off trust and actual feelings. Cas was the more dominant one, leading Dean to find who he really was in the relationship and Dean was, admittedly, enjoying being the submissive. He hadn't told Cas yet, but he didn't feel like he had to... not yet.

         "Swooning over my little brother, are we?" He heard a voice said. Dean snapped his head toward the voice, and his eyes narrowed.

         "What do you want, Michael?" He snapped.

         "I'm here to make a compromise," Michael smirked. "Give me your spot on the team." Dean laughed.

         "Listen, you weapons-grade asshat-"

         "Give me your spot on the team or I tell the entire school you're fucking my brother." Michael looked smug as the color in Dean's face exited.

         "You wouldn't," He said, fearful that it would get around to his father.

         "Oh yes, I would." He showed Dean his phone with an unsent message reading; _'Dean Winchester is Gay and fucking my brother Castiel.'_ The message would be sent to everyone in Michael's contact list. "Well?" Dean looked at him, then nodded.

         "Take it. Have my spot." He said. Michael showed him as he deleted the message.

         "Good. You get one final game, then you have to give it to me, slut." He spat. Dean bit back a growl. _Remember Cas,_ He thought. _Remember Cas._ Michael walked off, and Charlie approached Dean.

         "You okay?" She asked, glaring at Michael's retreating back.

         "I'm fine," Dean murmured, slamming his locker shut furiously. Charlie raised an eyebrow.

         "You don't seem fine," She said, walking with him as he went toward his next class.

         "I am!" He growled at her before promptly leaving. Charlie huffed a piece of hair out of her face. Michael did something, and Dean doesn't want to talk about it. _You messed with the wrong Techie, Novak._

 

         Cas and Charlie shared one class together - English. So when the time rolled around, she slipped into the seat next to him.

         "Hey Charlie," Cas said, giving her a friendly smile. Charlie smiled, back, then went serious, remembering the task at hand.

         "Cas," She said. "Michael is bothering Dean."

         "What?" Cas asked, his voice getting quite. "He's got a problem with me, I didn't think it would escalate into him hating Dean, too."

         "I don't exactly know _what_ happened, persay, but Michael was talking to Dean, and when he left, Dean didn't look happy. Well, he didn't look as pissed as he normally did, it was worse than that." Cas thought for a moment.

         "He'll tell me when he's ready," Cas decided.

         "He probably won't, knowing him," Charlie sighed. "Just... don't tell him I told you." Cas rubbed his temples.

         "I... I'll try. He's more sensitive than you'd think. That's not a bad thing - he's just... confused right now." Cas laughed at his own irony. "Michael used to say that about me." Charlie laughed, too.

         "I know the feeling." Cas looked at her, getting more serious.

         "Michael is allowed to be mad at me. But I cross the line when it comes to Dean," His voice with low and gravelly, and Charlie could suddenly see why Dean liked him so much. He took charge of a situation, and he didn't over do it. Charlie pursed her lips in worry.

         "Agreed."

 

         When John asked where Dean was going the following day, Dean had to will himself not to freeze up and seem suspicious.

         "I'm headed to Benny's house. Probably gonna get dinner, so don't wait up for me," He said casually. John nodded in approval and Dean left, grabbing his keys. He was using his brown jacket to hide his gray t-shirt, one that he didn't mind getting plaster on. It's not that John would question why... he didn't know. He felt like he had to hide it from John. As if he would know immediately. He's been paranoid since Michael approached him yesterday. Dean tried to clear it from his mind as he drove to Cas' house, and he was surprised to see Cas waiting on the steps for him. He got out of the car and gave Cas his jacket, wrapping it around his shoulders. Cas smiled and stood, giving him a hug. Dean hugged back, his anxiety whittling away. He made the right choice. They pulled away after a while and Cas held his hand, to which Dean intertwined their fingers.

         "How did you sleep?" Cas asked as Dean opened the door to the Impala for him.

         "Good," He lied. His stomach knotted at the thought of lying to Cas... but he didn't want to tell him that he didn't get much sleep at all. He had and anxiety attack, then a nightmare, then it was morning. He hadn't ever told anyone he suffered from anxiety attacks. It didn't happen as much as it used to, but when they did... it was bad. A silent suffocation. Dean rounded to the drivers side and got in, buckling up, then turning on the ignition. "What about you?" He asked, holding Cas' hand again.

         "Alright..." Cas said, a tiny bit distracted. He noticed Dean looked a bit more tired than normal. "Is something bothering you?" Dean froze up slightly. He wanted to tell Cas the truth... but he couldn't.

         "No, I'm okay." He gave Cas the best smile he could muster before driving off toward their ceramics class.

 

         By the time they arrived at the art class, Cas was sure Dean was upset about something, and what, or why he wasn't telling him, he was unsure. But he was trying very hard to keep it together. Cas might not have even noticed Dean was upset, had they not been spending so much time together recently. Cas knew it had something to do with Michael, one way or another. What Charlie said about just bringing it up... it was starting to seem like a better idea than he thought. Dean got out of the car and opened Cas' door, as per usual, and Cas led him into the building.

         Walking in, the couple noticed that the only other people taking the class were either old or stoned (or both). Dean was about to suggest that they leave when Cas began to conversate with an older woman. Dean sat in an empty spot, with a seat for Cas.

         "Good evening, artisans!" A woman said, walking out. Cas took his seat next to Dean. She was young, and pretty, Dean observed. She was short, and she had brown hair with brown eyes, her skin was tanned and she had freckles, with this button nose and these full lips. She was cute... but nowhere near Cas. "I'm Lisa Braeden, and I will be your teacher. First thing's first, lets all get to know each other a little better! So say your name and one interesting fact about yourself. As you know, I'm Lisa Braeden, and I have a son, Ben." Everyone went around talking about themselves, and Dean was starting to drift off into space. _Came here to sculpt, not to talk about our feelings._

         "I'm Castiel Novak." These words brought Dean out of his zone. "And I'm Gay, and in a relationship." No one seemed shocked or disappointed. This threw Dean off and decided he could come out to this small group of people that his family or school couldn't possibly have any connections with.

         "...I'm Dean Winchester." He paused to see if anyone recognized him. No one even looked too interested. "And, uh, I'm bisexual. I like guys and girls. And I'm the boyfriend." A few older women 'aww'ed and Cas immediately held his hand. Dean looked to Cas to see him smiling. He leaned in and whispered into Dean's ear;

         "I'm proud of you." Dean wanted to cry at these words for a plethora of reasons. One, he was happy that Cas was happy, Two, He had never heard those words directed at him before, and Three... Because he hadn't told Cas the truth. How could you be proud of a liar? He certainly wouldn't be. He was disappointed in himself. He didn't think on it for much longer, not wanting to induce another panic attack.


End file.
